Distant
by LadyBugGirl
Summary: What happens when it seems as though the entire Baker family has forgotten about Sarah? She has her brother, Jake, and her boyfriend, Elliot. Will they be able to save her from herself?
1. Happy Birthday

I groaned. I was in no mood to baby-sit. Oh well. I did love my little nephew, Tommy. Why did I have to do it anyway? I'm not even close to being the oldest! I'm only fourteen!

But whatever. I do understand that Nora and her husband need some time to themselves. They're always at home with Tommy. And Lorraine's at college and Charlie works. Henry's at band practice, and Jake's not exactly great with kids, and I'm older than anyone else. Great. At least I'm getting payed.

I got off the couch and turned off the TV. Where was everyone anyway?

"Mom!?" No answer.

"Dad!?" Nothing.

What the hell? "Is _anyone _home!?"

"What!?" a voice yelled from upstairs.

I ran up the stairs to look for the source of the voice. Kim and Jessica were in their room with some type of chemical in a beaker. "We're trying to-"

"Don't really want to know," I said, walking out of their room.

I switched my sweats for a pair of jeans and put on my favorite tee-shirt. Then, as an afterthought, I walked back into Kim and Jessica's room.

"Are you guys gonna be alright here by yourselves?" I asked. Kim waved the beaker with the strange blue liquid, now bubbling. Jessica grinned. "I tried to tell you, we're-"

"I still don't want to know," I said. "I would prefer to not be a part of this."

I grabbed my bag and walked outside. Nora and her husband lived halfway across town, but apparently anyone with a car forgot that I was supposed to be somewhere, so I grabbed my bike and headed in the direction of their house.

By the time I got there, I was ten minutes late. Nora hugged me.

"Oh good," she said. "I was afraid you'd forgotten. Or I'd set the wrong date. Anyway, I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," I said, "I rode my bike."

"You could have called me!" Nora said. "One of us would have picked you up!"

But I didn't want Nora to know that everyone had forgotten about me. Not today. "I wanted to," I lied. "I've been watching TV all day. I needed the exercise."

"Oh, ok," Nora said, not sounding completely convinced.

Nora's husband **(AN: Sorry, but I cant remember his name!) **waked into the room. "Nora, we have to go. Hi Sarah!"

I waved and gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Okay," Nora said. Then she turned to me. "There's food in the fridge and Tommy's asleep for now."

I nodded and they left. Soon I was alone in the living room. I walked into the kitchen. That's one of the great things about babysitting for your sister. You are entitled to eat her cheet-os **(AN: Did I spell that wrong? Ya know what? I cant spell, so she was eating potato chips!)**

I sat on the couch, watching TV. I turned the volume down so I could hear Tommy if he cried.

Just then, my phone rang. I picked it. The caller id said Elliot. I wouldn't have answered for anyone else.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey Sarah!" he said happily, not appearing to pick up on my mood yet. "Happy birthday!"

And then I started to cry.


	2. They'll Remember Tomorrow

"Don't cry, please don't cry. Did I mark the wrong day on my calendar? I'm sor-"

"No, it's my birthday, but you're the first one to remember."

"Oh. I'm sorry Sarah."

"It's not your fault," I said.

Just then, the front door opened, and my heart skipped a beat. _It's way to early for Nora to be home,_ I was thinking.

"Sarah? Sarah?" Elliot was saying, but I was too freaked out.

"Hey Sarah," Jake said, walking into the room. He sat on the couch. "'Sup?"

"Jake you scared me!" I yelled at him.

He laughed. "Cool."

I sat next to him.

"I'll call you back, okay?" I said into the phone.

"Okay, talk to you later."

I hung up the phone. Jake was flipping through channels.

"Happy birthday by the way," he said.

"No it isn't."

"Why not?"

"Has anyone else remembered for you?"

…

"No, but you know, we have ten brothers and sisters. Mom and Dad will remember in a couple of days. Then they'll buy us a present, and Mom will make a cake that says, 'Sorry we 4got, Happy Birthday Sarah and Jake," but the words _and Jake _will be smooshed together, because Mom was running out of room on the cake."

He laughed.

"I guess," I said. "But it's not just the birthday thing either. No one was home today when I left. I rode my- Jake, how did you get here from hockey practice?"

"I walked."

"You _walked_?" I asked incredulously. "It's ten miles!"

He laughed. "You are so gullible Sarah. I got a ride from a friend. I figured I could ride home with you and whoever picks you up."

"I rode my bike here."

"You did? Why didn't you ask someone to drive you?"

"I told you, no one was home when I left except for Kim and Jessica. And some blue liquid they were making in a test tube."

"What-"

"I didn't ask. Remember last time they told us what they were creating? She wanted us to _test it_. Not happening again."

Then Tommy started crying. This was just not my day.


	3. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for an Author's Note chapter, but I got bored of this story, so:**

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION! FIRST PERSON WHO ASKS GETS IT!**


End file.
